


Sterek Halinski Fandom (the four perverts, the penitent and the corrupted soul)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just the pups talking really, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is finally invited to join the Sterek Halinski Fandom, which is captained by Erica Reyes herself. What an honour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Halinski Fandom (the four perverts, the penitent and the corrupted soul)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> I always seem to think I'm funny...

It’s not like Stiles was worried or something. He wasn’t. Not at all.

Well, okay, maybe he was. Just a little bit.

He fixed the jacket he had borrowed from Jackson on himself, looking worriedly at the rest of the Pack. Scott was sitting at the kitchen table, setting up the table for dinner, whilst Boyd checked that whatever was in the frying machine was frying correctly.

Derek had looked with disdain at the frying machine, but had thankfully refrained himself from making any comment. He was taking out Stiles for dinner and a movie, and the Pack was a pack of teenagers. Still, he didn’t like the amount of times the guys reduced themselves to eating greasy oily food.

Lydia was sitting on Erica’s lap, both girl discussing seriously the latest collection that Prada had offered for winter, while Jackson and Isaac were upstairs, probably watching a movie or whatnot.

Scott turned to Stiles and rolled his eyes. “Come on, dude. We are going to be fine. Just go and have fun with Derek.” He said, pointing him at the door.

Stiles nodded. “At least, your phones are fully charged…”

Lydia turned to look at him and roll her eyes. “Yes, _mum._ Our phones are on 100% right now, we have your number saved. And Derek’s number. And the Sheriff. And Melissa and my mom’s and Peter.” She shook her hand in direction of the door. “You two go and enjoy your night out.”

“Yes!” added Erica. She grinned at Derek. “Go, have dinner, watch a movie and then go to Stiles’ place and have sex. You both need it.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Scott knocked out a chair and Derek turned brick red, as Boyd’s booming laughter filled the room. Lydia smirked, and Stiles seemed to be thinking about it. “You know, that might be a good idea.” Said the spark in the end.

Derek hit him in the head, scowling as he turned to Erica. “You need to stop trying to find out about our sex life.” Or total absence of one. Whatever.

Erica scoffed. “Or the lack of it, you might say.” She looked at Stiles in sudden curiosity. “Are you top or bottom, Stilinski?” she asked.

Scott chocked on his own spit again, as both Boyd and Lydia turned eager to hear the answer. Derek had the suspect that this topic had been subject of many discussions before, and a shiver ran through his spine. He had thought that Peter was the creepy one in the house.

Stiles grinned. “Well, we both believe in versatility, so…” Derek and Scott groaned in unison and the older werewolf grabbed Stiles by the neck.

“I think we should leave now.” He said, still a little flustered. Erica laughed, as Derek schooled his face back into ‘Alpha werewolf’ mode. “But you guys have to call us if anything happens…”

Boyd rolled his eyes, as he turned to Derek. “Just go.” His lips turned up in a smile. “ _Dad_.” He teased.

After about another 5 minutes in which both Stiles and Derek made any possible excuse to delay going out, Scott and Jackson finally pushed them both out of the house. Isaac looked at them from the window in his room. He grinned and shouted. “And don’t come back until tomorrow!” ordered the blond.

“Close the window you’ll catch a cold!” ordered Stiles.

Isaac just rolled his eyes as he heard Derek murmuring “ _He’s a werewolf, Stiles_ ” as he pushed the spark inside his Camaro. Then, they finally left.

Isaac sighed, and went back to his laptop. He had a couple of assignments to finish off, and then he was going to bed. Call him boring, but… the pack was withholding information from him. Isaac didn’t know what they were hiding, and was dying to find out. He kind of felt left out.

He heard a soft knock at the door. Lydia. “Come in!” said the werewolf, typing some answers on the laptop.

Lydia opened the door, and stood in the doorway, not moving in. Isaac looked up at her, and found her staring at him with a complacent smirk on her lips. “Why are you sulking?” she asked.

Isaac glared at her. “You guys are hiding something from me.” He grumbled. 

Lydia laughed, and then shrugged. “Well, you _are_ Stiles and Derek’s little boy, so we kind of didn’t want to ruin your innocence…” she argumented, trailing off at the end.

Isaac was suspicious now. “I am not a little boy. And I am not innocent.” He argued, wrapping his arms around his chest.

The redhead arched an eyebrow. “Stiles calls you babywolf. Also I am 100% you have never had sex before.” She said in the end.

Isaac went through a range of different shades of red, before pouting. “I am still not innocent. Plus, Stiles calls Scott puppy and Jackson angelwolf, and they are both in the big secret!”

Lydia smiled. “Then come downstairs. The only rule is: never tell Stiles and Derek what goes on during our meetings.” She looked ridiculously serious as she stepped out of Isaac’s room. “If you step out of this room now, you have to promise that you’ll never reveal our secrets, not even under torture.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and stepped out. Lydia’s lips quirked in a smile, as she guided him downstairs. They walked into the living room, and Isaac blinked at the scene before him. He looked at Lydia and then at the state of the room, and then back at Lydia again. The redhead didn’t seem fazed. Isaac blinked again. “You built… a fort.”

It seemed like the Pack had gone through every single drawer in Derek’s loft to find a blanket or something to drape around the living room. And found it. 

Scott was locked in a headlock by Erica, who was already sat in the fort. He had brought some plates loaded with French fries inside the fort, and some other fried food. Chicken maybe.

Jackson and Boyd were behind Isaac, holding some pillows in their hands. Jackson sneered. “Is the babywolf going to join in, or is he going to just stand there?” he asked, moving past them.

Lydia hit him in the back of his head, as Boyd pushed Isaac with his hip. “You going in, Isaac?” he asked, grinning.

Isaac glared at Jackson and crawled inside the fort.

Scott sighed when he saw him. “You going to wish you were never picked.” Muttered the werewolf, as Erica punched him on the head. Hard.

The blonde smiled at Isaac. With her fangs. “As the leader of the _Sterek Halinski Fandom_ , I welcome you in the club.” She said, catching a pillow Boyd threw at her. Scott used the chance to move out of the headlock, and scooting closer to Isaac.

The blond looked incredibly confused. “The what now?”

Jackson picked a plate and pushed one towards Isaac. “The sterek fan club. You know, sterek. Stiles and Derek.”

Scott groaned, as Lydia spoke. “Basically we talk about Stiles and Derek and about their relationship.” She explained, picking up a fry from her plate. She dipped it in mayonnaise before bringing it to her mouth.

Isaac squinted. “That sounds… creepy and weird.”

Scott shook his head. “It’s worse than that. All Erica wants to talk about it’s their sex life, and…” Boyd threw a chip at him, as Erica just smiled sweetly.

Lydia spoke then, as she ate another chip. “We just like to know what goes on with them. You see…” she started. “Stiles and Derek do a lot for us. They love us a lot, and they would do anything to make sure we are protected. And we all feel like we could do a lot more. And how best to do that than trying to find out more about them and their behaviour and stuff?” she reasoned.

She had a fair point. Erica grinned. “We also trade stories about them and their behaviour. It’s so much fun!”

Scott sighed as he picked at his fried chicken with a small smile on his lips. “Well they are fun, sometimes.” He gave Isaac a small smile. “Erica always starts, so you might want to ignore her part.”

Erica threw a chip at him, before clapping her hands. “I will start, then. Today’s story happened Tuesday, and supports my studies about Stiles being a bossy bottom.”

Lydia’s nostrils flared delicately. “Stiles is a top.” She said, sighing lightly. “They say they are versatile, but I’m sure Stiles tops a lot. We just don’t see it, cause Derek is werewolf so he heals easily.” She said, stubborn.

Boyd nodded his agreement, while Jackson looked at her, frowning. “Are you seeing the same Stilinski as I am or what? Stiles might as well have bottom tattoed on his forehead.” He huffed, earning a fist bump from Erica. Isaac was amused. He personally thought that they were both generous with each other, and kinda shared that really, but he was not going to get involved in the argument.

“Anyway, let me start.”

_ Erica was sitting at the lunch table, a can of Coke in her hands. She had made a quick run home to get her shoes before joining the rest of the Pack at the mall. From what she knew, no one else was home. Stiles had ditched them for god knows what other reason, while Derek had grumbled an excuse to stay out of it. _

_ Which why she almost choked on her own coke when she heard some weird noises coming from the living room. The living room was a little further away from the kitchen, but if she concentrated enough, she could hear some kind of chocked out noise coming from it.  _

_ She silently put down her can of coke, before walking slowly towards the room, her claws out. Whoever was there was about to be destroyed by her painfully and slowly. She wasn’t scared. _

_ The noises had grown in intensity once she had approached the door. She could hear some sort of slow wet noise that she couldn’t place, and another chocked out sound. Then a grunt. That was definitely Derek. Was Derek being attacked? _

_ Without thinking further about it, she pushed the door open. _

_ She wasn’t exactly prepared for what she was seeing. That was Derek. Derek, without his shirt on, and his face almost hidden completely in someone’s ass.  _

_ She had seen that ass often enough to know that it was Stiles’. Well, maybe Stiles was not aware that she knew the exact form of his butt, but… details. _

_ Stiles was sweating, and his face was hidden in a pillow, which explained the chocked noises. Erica smirked, before clearing her throat. “Do you guys need any lube?” she asked, which took Derek but so much surprise that he jumped up immediately. He still had his pants on, unfortunately. _

“And then he chased me out of the loft.” She explained, shrugging.

Scott, who had covered his ears throughout the whole story looked at her in horror, but Isaac snickered together with Jackson and Boyd.

“Your turn, McCall.” Called the blonde, and Scott sighed. 

“Stiles and Derek are the most embarrassing pack parents we could have ever wished for.” He started. Everyone nodded, although they still hadn’t heard the story. Stiles and Derek being awkward parents was a confirmed head canon.

_ Allison and Scott smiled awkwardly at each other, as they sat on either side of the big lunch table in the middle of the loft in Derek’s house.  _

_ They had spent the last two hours walking around the woods together, hand in hand, talking and kissing a couple of times. Scott couldn’t believe that they had actually got back together. Even though he had tried it with Kira, he had known deep inside him that Kira and Allison could never be the same, and it was not fair on the Japanese girl. _

_ Although Scott suspected Kira had a crush on the girl sitting next to Scott in economics, Dea. She was pretty, but Scott had never been very interested in her. She was just another girl in his class. _

_ “Oh, hi Allison!” said a voice, as the front door closed with a loud sound. Stiles appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, his bag slung over his shoulder and a weird smile on his face. _

_ Scott could not believe his luck. Stiles was supposed to be at that dining place with Boyd, which was the only reason Scott had bought Allison there. The werewolf tried to send some signals to Stiles, but the spark didn’t seem to understand him. _

_ “Hi, Stiles.” Answered Allison, shyly. Her and Stiles were kind of friends, but they had never talked that much. Stiles might never admit it, but he held a grudge against her for making Scott sad by breaking up with him. Scott had tried to explain him that it was actually his own fault, but Stiles had ignored him. _

_ “Nice to see you around.” He turned to Scott. “What about Kira?” he asked, as he put down his bag in the living room. _

_ Scott turned brick red, as Allison squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. “I am dating Allison.” He said, hoping his tone was clear enough. _

_ Derek appeared next, and now Scott wanted the ground to open and swallow him hole. He looked at Allison with his eyes squinted, not bothering to say hello as he dropped the groceries in the kitchen. “Argent.” He said, staring at her. _

_ Scott wasn’t sure of why exactly the Argents and the Hales didn’t get along, but he didn’t need an angry Derek right now. _

_ Allison bit her lip. “Hi, Derek.” She answered instead, looking at Scott in search of help. _

_ Scott nodded, as he made to stand up. “Well, nice to see you guys. Me and Allison are going now.” He started. _

_ Stiles appeared out of thin air. Almost literally. He grinned devishly at them both. “Stay for dinner, guys. It’ll be fun.” _

“Which how me and Allison were forced in having dinner with nosy Stiles and grumpy Derek, in which Stiles went out of his way to make Allison as uncomfortable as possible while Derek humiliated me in every way he could think about.” Sighed in the end Scott.

Lydia hid a smile behind her hands, but Erica cackled like she had been doing since Scott had started sharing his story. She was evil.

Boyd pushed his plate in Isaac’s direction, and the wolf gladly took some chips from him. Then he started talking. 

“They are like, the sappiest motherfuckers I’ve ever met.”

“Language.” Said Jackson, pointing at Isaac. The blond flipped his off. Jackson grinned.

_ “Boyd, I need your help.” Had said Stiles, barging into Boyd’s room without knocking.  _

_ Boyd had stared at him levelly, as the spark started babbling. “Derek gave me a present for our anniversary, and I didn’t have anything to give him. Today is boyfriend perfect day, so I was thinking about baking him a cake and putting a present inside the cake. Not like a ring- I don’t want him to choke- well actually, I wouldn’t mind him chocking on… well, anyhow, not a ring, a necklace or something like that. Only, I don’t know if Derek is allergic to chocolate or not, since he was a born werewolf and everything and not like, bitten- pure chocolate is different from hot chocolate- and knowing him, he won’t tell. Also I wanted to put strawberry in it, but I’m not sure how to coat it, and like, I am good at normal food, but I draw the line at bakery. On the other side you are like a pro, and everything so… yeah.” _

_ Boyd rolled his eyes. “Is it only cake, or…” He said, as he started walking out of the room, Stiles right behind him. _

_ “Well, because I am a perfect boyfriend, I also got him some roses, they are like pretty, and I know roses are his favourite, especially the red ones, plus I got myself a more pretty Red Riding Hood, not like a slutty one, a simple one, so we could actually re imagine the whole Little Red Riding Hood story, and it’ll be so cute. I know he’ll love it. I don’t know what kind of drink I should put in, though just to be sure…” _

Boyd shook his head. “It was the longest hour of my life as I helped him making that cake, I swear.”

Lydia smirked. “I swear to god, they are like so overprotective and all old fashioned parenting and stuff.” The pack nodded their agreement. No one had doubts over this either.

_ “Lydia Martin.” Had called Derek from the living, and okay, she was in trouble. It’s not like she had thought that she could get away with leaving the house in the middle of the night without getting caught, but… maybe she had. _

_ Why the hell was Derek still awake anyway? Wasn’t he meant to be asleep? What was it, a Papa Wolf sixth sense that told him the pack was planning on disobeying one of his orders. _

_ Lydia smiled as she looked inside the living room. Derek was sitting in the living room, arms crossed over his chests, and squinting his eyes at her. “Hi, Derek.” She tried. _

_ Derek’s eyes bored into hers. “Where have you been?” his eyes flicked towards the clock. “It’s three am. You and the rest went to sleep at 9pm if I am not mistaken because you were all  _ grounded. _”_

_ Lydia bit her lip. She was not getting away with lying. “I went around with Violet, Kira and Allison.” She explained. She was already in trouble anyway. _

“And then this lead to a half an hour lecture about trust in a pack, and that’s why me and Stiles stayed home while the rest of you went to the Jungle the next night.” She finished. 

Erica pouted. “You guys didn’t invite me. I’m hurt.” 

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “You don’t even like Violet.”

Erica looked affronted. “Excuse me? That was ages ago! We worked on our differences, and Violet is fucking hot. I would embrace homosexuality if it meant having a chance with her.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “She kissed you once, though, didn’t she?” she asked.

The blonde shook her head. “That was just messing around. She wanted to make someone jealous apparently.” She turned towards Isaac. “It’s your turn, after Jackie.”

Jackson glared at her for the nickname, but spoke anyway. “They are the deadliest pack parents you could ever anger.”

_ “How the hell did a pack of harpies made their nest on the Nematon and laid their eggs without anyone noticing?” asked Stiles exasperated, as he pushed away another one of the deadly volatiles with his bat. _

_ “If you two weren’t busy screwing together every time of the day and the night, maybe you’d have noticed!” pointed out Erica as she pushed her claws deep inside one of the harpies, which let out the ugliest sound. _

_ Derek glared at his beta, as he pushed a harpy away from Isaac. “We were not!” _

_ Boyd rolled his eyes, as he charged towards the harpies’ nest. “Not now, guys!” he shouted, as Lydia threw a poisoned dagger in his direction. He caught it and then threw it inside the nest. _

_ Boyd loved explosive poisonous daggers so much. _

_ “Help would be lovely!” shouted Jackson from where he was standing, two harpies fighting against him with their claws outstretched. _

_ “Not my pups, you bitch!” roared Stiles, as he threw his bat in the air, hitting one of the harpies. The bat remained in the air as Stiles ran towards Derek. _

_ The werewolf seemed to understand his intention immediately, as he folded his hands and stood on one knee. The harpy was screaming behind him as Stiles used the momentum to jump up in the sky. _

_ The harpy chasing Stiles was killed with one hand by Derek, while Stiles caught his bat and smashed it one the other harpy’s head. The harpy fell on the floor, and Stiles quickly inspected Jackson for injuries. “You okay, angel wolf?”  _

“Then he ran back in the fight with Derek and… well, you guys saw.”

They all nodded. They had basically killed a full pack of harpies by themselves.

Erica winked at Isaac. “It’s your turn, babywolf” she teased. 

Isaac stuck out his tongue at her, before finding something to talk about.

“They are actually children.” Erica looked at him, and prepared herself for the story.

_ Isaac was one of the few of them who constantly slept either at Stiles’ or Derek’s. so he always had to endure them in the morning. They were usually sleepy and funny, especially Derek, but sometimes… they were actually kids. _

_ “Stiles, are you making pancakes?” he asked, as the spark walked towards the cupboards. He ignored the hickeys on Stiles’ neck and the way he reeked of Derek, and concentrated in said werewolf, who was fiddling with his phone. _

_ Stiles slowly turned, to glare at Derek. “I would, Isaac, sweetheart, if someone- who we won’t name- hadn’t eaten all the Nutella left in the cupboard.” He folded his arms on his chest. _

_ Derek looked up at him, and rolled his eyes. “Well, someone- who we won’t name either- had decided to raid my fridge from any other kind of jam, after I bought it like a week prior.” _

_ Stiles didn’t even look guilty. “I wonder, did the jam have your name written in capital letters on top of it?” he asked, sticking up his nose. _

_ Derek glared. “No, but did the Nutella receipt have your name and your cards details on it?” he argued. _

_ The spark, turned to Isaac. “Babywolf, could you please tell that stupid Alpha you have that Nutella is vital on Sundays, since Sundays are pancakes day?”  _

_ The Alpha turned to look at Isaac as well. “Isaac, dear, could you tell that spastic spark you have for pack mother that the jam is always mine, and if it’s not I’d say other ways?” _

_ “Isaac, sweetheart, tell that big headed idiotic pack father that he’s selfish and should care about everyone else in the pack.” _

_ “Isaac, love, tell your skinny pack mother that I am not the one that deprived someone of his favourite food in the whole house.” _

Isaac shook his head. “They went on like that for about twenty minutes, I kid you not. The worst thing were the sugary nick they kept making from me along the way.” He smiled at Erica. “I think they did have sex afterwards, though.”

Erica seemed gleeful. “Isaac you are a gem!”

Scott groaned. “You corrupted him as well. Stiles will kill you.”

Lydia smirked. “Stiles won’t be back until tomorrow maybe. It’s going to be a long night.”

Scott didn’t like that. It sounded like a threat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)


End file.
